yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 110
Primo's Plan, Part 5 known as The Three Emperors of Yliaster in the Japanese is the 110th episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Episode summary::[[Yusei finally succeeds at Accel Synchro Summoning "Shooting Star Dragon" and begins his counter offensive against "Machine Emperor". Against the Machine Emperor with the seemingly unbreakable iron-clad defenses, the amazing effect of "Shooting Star Dragon" is put to good use. As Yusei activates "Shooting Star Dragon's" effect to reveal the top 5 cards from his Deck, the Mark of the Dragons appear 1 by 1 on Yusei's back. When Yusei defeats Primo, Primo crashes with his Duel Runner in pieces. His upper torso is ripped away from the machine to reveal that he is an android. In front of Yusei, who just beat Primo, Jakob and Lester appear, telling Yusei their purpose in this world and about the purpose of the chaos that the WRGP became trapped in. He also announces that he will participate in the WRGP. At the end of Jakob and Lester's explanation, Jakob's own tablet finally appears, the third Machine Emperor, Grannel.]] Yusei VS. Primo :...continued from previous episode. Primo's turn Still his turn from the previous episode, Primo attempts to use the effect of "Speed World 2" to destroy Shooting Star Dragon. However, Yusei removes Shooting Star Dragon from the field to negate "Machine Emperor's" attack, dodging "Speed World 2's" effect. Primo ends his turn, Shooting Star Dragon returns due to its effect. Yusei's turn Yusei activates the effect of "Shooting Star Dragon" and checks the top 5 cards from his Deck. They are "Junk Synchron", "Nitro Synchron", "Debris Dragon", "Effect Veiler" and "Hyper Synchron". Because all 5 of them are Tuners, this gives "Shooting Star Dragon" 5 attacks. Yusei attacks "Wisel Top 3", but the effect of "Skiel Carrier 5" negates the attack. Yusei attacks again, only this time the effect of "Wisel Guard 3" activates, redirecting the attack to itself, protecting itself from destruction and causing no Battle Damage (due to still being in Defense Position ever since Episode 108). Yusei attacks and is once again redirected to "Wisel Guard 3", only this time it is destroyed due to the lack of its protection. The last 2 attacks are directed at "Wisel Attack 3" (Primo's LP: 1800 → 100) and "Skiel Carrier 5" (Primo's LP: 100 → 0) respectively, leaving "Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity" only with "Wisel Top 3" as offensive and defensive power even if Primo would have survived through some effect or circumstance. (Note: Yusei could have won drawing only 4 tuner monsters as his hand is seen with Speed Spell - Angel Baton and he had 4 speed counters that turn, allowing him to win through Speed World 2's effect) Yusei wins. Differences in Adaptation *In the German version and English version, after Primo loses the duel, the shots of his body tearing apart from his Duel Runner and skidding down the road are cut. * The part where Primo crashed, his upper half is ripped apart from his duel runner is cut. * The song Clear Mind is still replaced with the standard music in the US version. * The part where Sherry was punched by Jakob and her went helmet flying off is cut. * The part where Sherry freed herself from Jakob's grip, and the part where Jakob ripped her some of her clothing, revealing her cleavage is cut, unknownest to how she freed herself in the dub (unless you count the original version). * Primo being levitated as Lester cuts open a portal is cut.